gleethesoulscrapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Reflection
Reflection is a song originally sung by Lea Salonga in the Disney animated film, Mulan. It is a duet sung by Devonne and Melinda in I Wish I Could Be Strong, the third episode of Season One of Glee: Paint the Sky. It marks the first vocal performance of Melinda in the series. The song is sung by Devonne to highlight her drug addictions. She grabs her lighter and puffs out a cloud of smoke through her cigarette, but with anger, throws it onto the ground and stomps on it. Meanwhile, Melinda, at a lake, watches the ducks as they swim playfully. She stares into the lake and sees her sad reflection staring back at her, whilst singing. Devonne then enters her home and ignores the yells of her stepmother, Demetria, and walks up to her room. Melinda slams her bedroom door closed angrily. Devonne sees the bruises on her wrist from where the elastic band - that Kitty told her to use - had left marks. She pulls down her sleeves as to cover her colored wrists, so that nobody thinks she is being abused. Melinda continues singing, looking into a mirror at her skinny body, prodding and examining what she thought was her overweight flesh. Lyrics Devonne: Look at me I will never pass for a perfect friend Or a perfect daughter Can it be? I’m not meant to play this part? Now I see That if I were truly to be myself I would break my family's heart Melinda: Who is that girl I see? Staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide Who I am? Though I've tried When will my reflection show who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside? Look at me I will never pass for a perfect girl Devonne: Or a perfect daughter Devonne and Melinda: Can it be? I’m not meant to play this part? Now I see That if I were truly to be myself I would break my family's heart Who is that girl I see? Staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide Who I am? Though I've tried When will my reflection show who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside? Devonne: Look at me I will never pass for a perfect friend Or a perfect daughter Can it be? I’m not meant to play this part? Now I see That if I were truly to be myself I would break my family's heart Melinda: Who is that girl I see? Staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide Who I am? Though I've tried When will my reflection show who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside? Videos Trivia *Due to disney songs being very short, Jack- gleelover extended the song by repeating the verses. Some words were changed to fit Devonne and Melinda's storyline. Instead of the lyrics being "Look at me. I will never pass for a perfect bride or a perfect daughter," it was changed to, "Look at me. I will never pass for a perfect friend or a perfect daughter" for Devonne and in Melinda's case, the lyrics became "Look at me. I will never pass for a perfect girl". Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs sung by Devonne Stern Category:Songs sung by Melinda Hagan Category:Glee: The Music. The Soul Scrapers, Volume One